


i'm good at [using and] talking in tongues

by LasciviousRoyalty (LadyPrince)



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cisgender, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrince/pseuds/LasciviousRoyalty
Summary: Cain looks good when she has her legs spread out on either side of Abel's head, grinning and waiting for her to use her mouth.





	i'm good at [using and] talking in tongues

**Author's Note:**

> Horny

She looks good when with her legs spread on either side of Abel’s head, and she almost doesn’t mind the way Cain’s short, blunt nails dig harshly into her head. She can almost forgive the harsh drag of the nails down her scalp as long as Cain looks at her with that almost feral grin on her face, teeth sharp and gorgeous, a phantom pain throbbing in her scar as she remembers the bite, and Abel shivers. The hand in her head grips her tightly, tugs at her hair and makes her cry out before Cain is pushing her back into her hairy cunt, slick spreading all across Abel’s lips and chin and she holds back a moan of embarrassment.

“I didn’t say you could fuckin’ stop, did I, princess?” Cain hisses out and she bucks her hips up, smearing more of her pre all over Abel’s face, and she feels her face flushing an even darker shade of red, or maybe she is just imagining it. She looks up at Cain, settles her hands on her inner thighs, traces across the muscle hidden beneath fat, feels them flex and relax constantly under her palms, then she settles proper between her Fighter’s legs.

She leans forward, her tongue peaking out almost shyly to lap at Cain’s lips, tasting the slick that has oozed out, and she gives a kiss to the swollen vulva before her. A sweet sigh slips out from Cain, satisfied with Abel’s near timid movements, and she strokes her hair as though to encourage her to keep going, becoming a bit lazier now that she is getting what she wants.

Abel obliges, dips her tongue in between her spread lips, and drags her tongue flat across her as if to try and taste as much as she can and Cain lets out an odd, gurgling grunt, as if trying to silence herself. It is fine – Abel is sure she can make Cain get noisy anyway, doesn’t have to pry and make demands of her, she can just… do whatever she wants, right? She gives her outer labia a kiss on each, tongue dragging between her lips and then flicking upwards towards her hard clit.

Her lips clasp around the little bud and Cain jerks in surprise, lets out a choked noise as Abel lets her right hand settle on her wet cunt before pressing a finger in, not waiting for Cain to chastise her for trying to take the lead without her permission. She swirls her tongue around her clit, bigger than Abel’s, gently sucks on it – careful not to be too hard – and then begins to carefully flick it with the tip of her tongue.

Cain is shuddering, her thighs tense and her muscles displaying prominently now, her hips wriggle and Abel lets go of her clit just to make sure she doesn’t scrape against it accidentally. This is to make her feel _good,_ not to hurt her, and she has to bite her own tongue so that she doesn’t chastise Cain for writhing so much. She just gives her swollen, reddened clit another kiss, then angles her head so that she can lick around her fingers inside of Cain.

Another finger joins the first, her fingers getting drenched, and she wriggles them in further, tongue still dipping in and out of that stuffed hole, until she crooks them just right and finds Cain’s little spot. The wail she tears out of her is powerful, just what Abel has wanted, and she moans into Cain’s skin before she latches back onto her pearl just to keep her own mouth shut.

Cain is loud now, getting louder when Abel wriggles another finger in and then proceeds to rub and press against her g-spot, torturing her sweetly as she doesn’t let up, and her task name is a garbled mess on the Fighter’s tongue. She isn’t speaking English anymore, which is fine with Abel because she can bet that with how _angrily_ and _passionately_ Cain is speaking that it is equal parts demands to let her cum and insults towards her being.

She hums around her clit, flicks it a few times, backs off so she can rest her head on her inner thigh, then presses against her g-spot one last time… and Cain doesn’t scream, yell, or shriek. Her voice seems to have left her, as all she can do is let out a heavy exhale while her hips stutter upwards as she reaches her orgasm, squirting intermittently with each thrust before she goes completely limp.

Abel is careful when she pulls her fingers out, has to wipe her face because she did move only a little bit and _a lot_ of Cain’s cum has ended on her face, and she backs away to take in – with pride – how her Fighter seems to be struggling to regain herself. Probably didn’t expect Abel to be good at giving head – well, fuck her. She has engaged in way more lesbian orgies back in university than anyone will expect from someone like her, but well where there is a will there is a way –

And horny bisexual, pansexual, and lesbian women and persons will always find a way to get off during extremely stressful exam times.

“I’m goin’ to fuck you brainless for that, princess.” Is what Cain manages to say after several long minutes of panting, her voice wrecked, and Abel just hums.

She can’t wait.


End file.
